combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:TunaliChao's Mine Strategies
Mines are a great controversy throughout Combat Arms. (You know how it works, "miner noob.") They're just jealous. Mining takes a lot of skill. This skill is obtainable here. Planting a mine causes the player to say "planting a mine" though audible to teammates Where to place Mines '' Placing mines is the first step. Even though mines are easily spotted, it shouldn't be at a place where you would usually look at let alone a place you'' should look at. '' Easily spotted, yet unanticipated. The core part of mining is the irony. When you see "WDF" from the player that just stepped on your mine, it probably means you are a good miner. Ladders, people. It's a safe assumption that all fatal mines were placed at a ladder. KillinGBoB1324 jumps the mine and is safe on the ladder. He climbs up the ladder and to his surprise he steps on a mine and is reduced to 20 hp. When KillinGBoB1324 is done 20hp-sniping, he goes down the ladder and is finished. That would actually be a funny way to do it, but probably to just place 2 mines at the top of a ladder is quicker, yet a less funnier way. Some stairs are good for mines. The stairs where you can't see much at the top (or the middle) is where a lucky* miner plants mines. Once you have full vision of the flight of stairs, KillinGBoB is already screwed. *Not all the time does someone walk right in the center of stairs, so when you try this operation you need a bit of creativity. So once you got the hang of this you are already a pro miner. Hiding Mines There are 3 types of mines: mines that show like a sore thumb, mines that only show the activating wire, and lucky mines that are completely hidden. Some spots on a map are considerably "soft," you may say. These areas usually somewhat hide the mine, if not entirely. Now this is just a semi-glitch that Combat Arms has gifted miners. You shouldn't rely on this often! Here is the strategy to hiding mines. Some places are just too easy to miss a mine. These places are colored just like the mine or are darkened so the mine is either camouflaged or is just unrecognized respectively. Brushwood is also a great place to plant mines. The many waters of the swamp are extremely good cover. Plants are great too. Most often when you place a mine in a plant it is half hidden and the wire will go right through the meshing of the plant. Now this wraps up a lot of your mining lesson. You'll thank me someday. In Plain Sight Kills '' Here are a couple tips on how to make people literally kill themselves. Online or'' offline.'' Jumping in Death Many times people try to jump over a mine (Sometimes it explodes right under them, it's hilarious.) to save time. Others will shoot the mine to clear it off so no one else lands on it. But by the time they think to move out of they way of the future explosion, they're lucky they're arsenals weren't handed to them. So they say screw this and try to jump it carelessly. If that situation was at a doorway, I laugh silly. First they hit their head on the wall, get knocked out and to add to their misery they are blown to bits. Shooting at Death If anyone has ever made a mine bunch, you know right where I'm getting off. With a big favor comes a big return, and sometimes it just isn't worth it. Poor KillinGBoB1324 just won't quit. He shoots the mines to see a pretty explosion, and it turns out ugly. Hence the foolish fail as do they fail to return the favor to the man that gave them a pretty *ugly* explosion. MineFights This is a little game I came up with lAWDEATHROW. (Another vampire marine.) You have to set mines around your base. You're opponent has to get in to your base with out EPIC FAILING. That is pretty much it. Other Tips & Tricks Anyone can feel free to post any tips here. -> This is my FAVORITE tactic evah! I place a couple of mines off to the side of a doorway, these mines are too far away from the doorway to be set off from someone walking through it but can still kill people that far away. I put a mine in CLEAR veiw in front of the doorway. they shoot the mine and blow everything up! if u ever played COD5 the mines act like bouncing betties so hid them behind doorways of ladders btw SoS_4ShOt is my acc. ' Overdose Tips' Place the mines in the vents. It will block it off, allowing you not having to worry about guarding the vents. If someone tries to jump them, it'll be the last thing they do before they go BOOM! Place it right around corners to surprise your enemy as well so they'll just run straight into them. Another tip is to plant them on slopes that rise up to you. This will ensure the enemy will die if they pass it. i can help glitch mines --TunaliChao 00:35, September 19, 2009 (UTC)TunaliChao Category:Walkthroughs Category:Support Weapons